The genetically diabetic strain of mice C57BL/KsJ-db is considered to be a model system for studying human maturity onset diabetes. In these animals, hyperglycemia is associated with increases in the rate of gluconeogenesis due to hyperglucagonemia accompanied by a lack of affective circulating insulin. Since there is considerable background evidence to indicate that one of the sites of glucagon action (by a yet unknown mechanism) occurs at the site of the metabolic interconversion of fructose-6-phosphate and fructose 1,6-bisphosphate, this proposal plans to perform a study of the enzymes involved in this key metabolic step: fructose 1,6-bisphosphatase and phosphofructokinase. Both enzymes will be isolated from the livers of genetically diabetic mice and of their normal litter-mates. The kinetic and molecular properties of the isolated enzymes will be comparatively analyzed. A search for different enzyme forms (e.g., Phosphorylated forms) in the hyperglucagonemic state will be performed.